sparkle prime : SAGAS (1)
by master-ROV
Summary: ! UNA GRAN HISTORIA COMIENZA!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Esta es una historia diferente a las demás que nos cuenta como 2 héroes se unieron fuerzas para vencer a un enemigo de otra dimensión, hay una dimensión donde las maquinas tiene armas y se transforma en auto y aviones que protegen a la humanidad en planeta tierra de las terribles fuerza de mal esta dimensión de los transformers prime y la otra dimensión donde viven pegasos,unicornios,ponys terrestre ellos viven en paz en lugar llamado equestria en lugar llamado ponyville donde un grupo de heroínas llamadas las manes 6 se le conoce por haber vencido enemigos y ayudar a los demás, todo comenzó cuando en centro de ambas dimensión se crea un enemigo se llamó el mismo archimachine, y el observan a ambas dimensiones.

**CONTINUARA**

**el próximo capitulo: un choque dimensional**


	2. capitulo 1

En un lugar de archimachine observaba las 2 dimensiones desde su silla

**Archimachine: **uh vaya vaya mire esa 2 dimensiones tendré que deshacerme sus de sus 2 protectores, sera fácil acabar con ellos , para así absorber la energía.

mientras tanto en la tierra de equestria Twilight Sparkle una unicornio representante de los elementos de la armonía(magia) recibe una carta de la princesa celestia pero lo que no sabe que era de Archimachine diciendo" que vaya a las fueras de ponyville ella sola era urgente "

**Spike: **oye twilight esta segura que la princesa te pediría algo así

seguro spike yo confió en la princesa celestia, ademas ordenes son ordenes dijo **Twilight**

**Spike:** no se creo que algo ande bien, pero de todo modo suerte

luego twilight se despidiera de su amigo spike ella corrio lo mas lejos posible esta las afueras de ponyville, en poco tiempo después aparecen las amigas de twilight y la princesa celestia

**Celestia:**¿ spike donde esta twilight ?

Se fue a las afueras de ponyville como había dicho en tu carta dijo **Spike**

que no le escrito ninguna carta el día de hoy, ¡ rápido chicas valla por twilight tengo un mal presentimiento dijo la **princesa celestia preocupada**

todas sus amigas salen corriendo a buscarlas y vieron como twilight era absorbida por un vórtice y se la llevaba abriendo un portal de la nada sus amigas fueron con celestia a explicarles lo que paso y todas esperan que regresara, mientras tanto jasper nevada una de las ubicaciones de los autobots, ratchet el bot medico le dice a optimus " detento algo relacionada con las allpark sus ubicaciones son desconocidas ( también era una trampa de Archimachine ) te ayudaremos optimus"

**Optimus: **agradezco tu ayuda ratchet, pero en esta misión iré yo solo

**Ratchet:**pero optimus las ubicaciones de esa allpark son exacta y a la vez incorrecta

sabes optimus ratchet tiene razón puede que sea una trampa o algo desconocido dijo **Arcee la Bot**

**Optimus:** como lider de los autobots mi deber corre cualquier riesgo por nuestro planeta cybertron, ratchet activa portal hacia esa coordenadas

cuando optimus llego a las coordenadas (falsa) se llevo una gran sorpresa, enseguida paso modo vehículo cuando vio un vórtice

**Optimus: **este tornado no es normal este clima repentinamente

optimus le disparo al tornado pero no funcionaba para disolver el tornado

ratchet necesito información de como detener el tornado ... ratchet, ratchet ...aaaaahhhhhh dijo optimus al ser absorbido por el tornado

mientras tanto en lugar de archimachine el mira como funcionaba su plan

**Archimachine: **parece que todo va de acuerdo al plan por fin separe a eso 2, al fin podre absorber la energía de sus dimensiones

en otra lugar cuando twilight cae a una dimensión desconocida mira y ve que no hay nada, no muy lejos de twilight el líder optimus quedo algo desorientado el mira el entorno se levanta y camina pasa de modo vehículo

**Twilight:** me pregunto como fue que llegue aquí, esto no es equestria ! buscare una forma de salir de aquí pronto ¡

en lugar donde estaba optimus conducía para ver que obtenía del lugar desconocido

**Optimus: **al parecer lugar no se parece a la tierra me recuerda un poco a cybertron, ratchet me escuchas

optimus intentaba comunicarse cuando escucha un ruido no muy lejos y enseguida se prepara para pelear sacado su pistola láser, mientras tanto donde estaba twilight presentía que algo se acercaba cuando vio una silueta gigante , enseguida dispara su magia para combatir luego los 2 se vieron enfrente a enfrente enseguida empezaron a pelear, twilight comienza disparando un hechizo de levitación dirigiendo rocas hacia el pero optimus rompe las rocas con sus puños y evadiendo algunas rocas el le dispara a twilight con sus láseres pero los evadía luego ella le hace un hechizo a optimus para quede demasiado dañado el quedo un poco dañado optimus su 2 recarga su pistola al máximo hacia dirigiendo las a twilight ella reaciona y dispara un rayo mágico recargado, los 2 ataques no muy poderosos hace una gran explosión, que ambos terminan derrotados y se levanta ambos

**Twilight:** ¿ que cosa eres tu ? por que viene atacarme ! y lo mas importante por que me trajiste aquí ¡

**Optimus: **lo mismo te pregunto, yo solo vine aquí porque un tornado me llevo aquí

**Twilight: **un momento yo también fui absorbida por un tornado y termine aquí

**Optimus: **al parecer algo o alguien nos trajo a este lugar sombrío, volviendo a las preguntas ¿ que clase de organismo eres tu ? y ¿ quieres eres tu dime ?

mi nombre es twilight sparkle yo soy una unicornio soy estudiante de la princesa celestia yo vivo una tierra llamada equetria y yo represento los elementos de la armonía yo soy la magia y tengo un amigo llamado spike y mis amigas representa los demás elementos applejack la honestidad, pinkie la risa, fluttershy la bondad, rainbow dash la lealtad, rarity la generosidad, dijo twilight

soy un autónomo organismo viviente orbitales terrestre mejor conocido como autobot mi nombre es optimus prime líder de los autobot mi deber es proteger la tierra y poder restauran nuestro planeta cybertron y lo mas importante es acabar con los planes de los decepticons dijo optimus prime

**Twilight: **increíble por lo que dice deber ser un gran guerrero muy fuerte y alto también sabio

**Optimus: **me llega a sorprender que una unicornio me haya podido hacer daño tan solo un poco

**Twilight: **oye puede sea pequeña pero tengo un gran potencial

**Optimus:** puede que si , twilight estamos perdiendo el tiempo hay recorre este lugar sombrío para buscar la forma de salir de aquí

**Twilight:** tiene razón optimus vamos

optimus se convierte vehículo y twilight quedo algo sorprendida con la transformación de el

**Twilight:** vaya te convertiste una clase de carruaje totalmente

**Optimus: **vamos entra twilight

**Twilight:** si alla voy

optimus y twilight fueron fueron investigar el área pero que pasara con ellos, nuestros héroes podrá saber quien estará detrás de esto acontecimiento...**CONTINUARA**

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO : **INVESTIGACIÓN EN MUNDO ****SOMBRÍO**


End file.
